pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
James Fordyce
Rev. James Fordyce, DD (1720 - 1 October 1796), was a Scottish poet and Presbyterian minister. He is best known for his collection of sermons published in 1766 as Sermons for Young Women, popularly known as Fordyce's Sermons. Life Youth and family Fordyce was the third son of George Fordyce (1663–1733)Fordyce, David. Oxford DNB article. Retrieved on 2012-04-07. of Broadford, Skye, merchant and Provost of Aberdeen (who had 20 children; and was born at Aberdeen in the last quarter of 1720). David Fordyce was his elder brother, Alexander Fordyce and Sir William Fordyce were his younger brothers, and George Fordyce, M.D., was his nephew. After attending Aberdeen Grammar School, Fordyce went to Marischal College, where he was educated for the ministry. On 23 February 1743 he was licensed by the Aberdeen presbytery.Graham, 433. In September 1744 he was presented by the Crown to the second charge at Brechin, Forfarshire. His admission was delayed, when the parishioners stood out for their right of election; he was ordained at Brechin on 28 August 1745. His position was not comfortable, and he did not get on with his colleague. In 1753 he took his degree of M.A. at Marischal College, and in the same year he received a presentation to Alloa, Clackmannanshire. The parishioners wanted another man; however, Fordyce got a call on 5 June, demitted his charge at Brechin on 29 August, and was admitted at Alloa on 12 October 1753. Here he was on better terms with his congregation, and acquired a reputation as a preacher. He published several sermons; in 1760 his sermon before the General Assembly on the 'folly, infamy, and misery of unlawful pleasures' created an impression. The University of Glasgow made him a Doctor of Divinity. Preacher in London With several members of his family established in London, in 1760 he was chosen as colleague to Samuel Lawrence, D.D., minister of the presbyterian congregation in Monkwell Street. He demitted his charge at Alloa on 30 May, and was released from it on 18 June 1760. Lawrence died on 1 October, and Fordyce became sole pastor. He preached only on Sunday afternoons, the morning lecturer being Thomas Toller, Lawrence's son-in-law. Fordyce's delivery and gestures were studied, and he drew crowds to Monkwell Street. His topics were didactic, but he also satisfied cultured tastes, and dealt with the ethics of actual life. David Garrick was impressed; Fordyce associated with Samuel Johnson, and introduced him to Blair. He gave sympathetic account in Addresses to the Deity, 1785, of Johnson's religious character, speaking as an evangelical moderate. Fordyce's popularity lasted for about 12 years. Several causes contributed to its decline. In 1772 the banking failure of his brother Alexander involved the ruin of some adherents, and the loss of many friends. In 1775 the congregation was split by a quarrel between Fordyce and Toller, and Fordyce had Toller dismissed on 28 February 1775. A large part of the congregation moved with Toller to an independent meeting-house in Silver Street. Later life He married (1771) Henrietta Cummyng, who died at Bath on 10 January 1823, aged 89. There was no issue of the marriage. With a diminished congregation, and under medical advice, Fordyce resigned his office at Christmas 1782. His charge at the ordination of his successor, James Lindsay, D.D., on 21 May 1783, was highly regarded. He retired to a country residence near Christchurch, Hampshire, where he was a neighbour of Lord Bute, who gave him the use of his library. On the death (1792) of his brother, Sir William Fordyce, he removed to Bath, Somerset. He was troubled with asthma, and died suddenly of syncope on 1 October 1796 in his 76th year. He was buried in one of the parish churches of Bath; the funeral sermon was preached by Lindsay at Monkwell Street on 16 Oct. Publications Poetry *''Poems''. London: T. Spilsbury, or T. Cadell, 1786. *''A Collection of Hymns and Sacred Poems''. Aberdeen, UK: printed by A. Leighton, 1787. Non-fiction *''The Eloquence of the Pulpit: An ordination sermon''. Aberdeen, UK: A. Thomson, 1752. *''Theodorus: a dialogue concerning the art of preaching''. London: R. Dodsley, 1752; Dublin: G. & A. Ewing, 1752. *''An Essay on the Action Proper for the Pulpit''. London: R. & J. Dodsley, 1753. *''The Methods of Promoting Edification by Public Institutions''. Glasgow, UK: R. Banks, 1755. *''The Temple of Virtue: A dream''. London: 1757; Dublin: J. Williams / W. Wilson / R. Moncrieffe, 1775. *''The Delusive and Persecuting Spirit of Popery: A sermon''. Glasgow, UK: R. & A. Foulis, for Robert Banks, 1758. *''The Folly, Infamy, and Misery of Unlawful Pleasure. A sermon''. London: T. Field / C. Henderson / T. Becket, 1760. *''A Sermon: Occasioned by the death of the Revd Dr Samuel Lawrence''. London: C. Henderson / T. Field, 1760. *''Sermons to Young Women''. (2 volumes), Dublin: A. Leathly, J. Hoey, J. Exshaw, et al, 1766. *''The Character and Conduct of the Female Sex; and the advantages to be derived by young men from the society of virtuous women: A discourse''. London: T. Cadell, 1776. *''Addresses to Young Men''. (2 volumes), London: T. Cadell, 1777; Dublin: John Exshaw, 1777. *''Addresses to the Deity''. London: T. Spilsbury, or T. Cadell, 1785. *''A Discourse on Pain: Preached at Bath''. London: T. Cadell, 1791. Letters *''Letters between the Rev. Dr. James Fordyce, and the Rev. Mr. Thomas Toller''. London: 1775. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:James Fordyce, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. June 31, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * Notes External links ;Poems *"The Fever: An allegorical poem, in imitation of Spenser" *"The Physiogonomist: A descriptive poem, in imitation of Spenser" ;About * James Fordyce at Electric Scotland *Rev. James Fordyce (1720-1796) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 * Fordyce, James Category:1720 births Category:1796 deaths Category:People from Aberdeen Category:Ministers of the Church of Scotland Category:Scottish theologians Category:18th-century Christian clergy Category:Scottish poets Category:18th-century Scottish people Category:18th-century theologians Category:18th-century Scottish poets Category:Alumni of the University of Aberdeen Category:18th-century poets Category:Christian poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets